


To Be Alone

by Nerdy_Badger_Mole



Series: Like Real People Do [2]
Category: Good Girls (TV), Good Girls (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Jealous!Rio, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Badger_Mole/pseuds/Nerdy_Badger_Mole
Summary: Christopher is a little jealous but he can't stay mad for long uwu





	To Be Alone

Ismael set the last of her things on her kitchen counter and she smiled at him in gratitude trying to find a way to subtly shoo him out of the house.

“Hey, thanks for helping me out. I hope I wasn’t a bother or any-“she started but Ismael cut her off.

“Don’t even worry about it. It’s my pleasure,” he smiled, full lips stretching in a soft smile.

They looked at each other for a moment in silence and she found herself at a loss for words.

“Anyway,” she said clearing her throat. “I’ll see catch you around, okay? We should have lunch sometime.”

“Yeah,” Ismael said looking off to the side looking distracted. “Hey, why didn’t your boyfriend help you out with this? I mean, he’s the father of your kid and he couldn’t go with you your appointment.”

She stared at him dumbfounded before she blinked and shook her head emphatically. “It’s not like that. It’s complicated. He’s probably busy and I just didn’t want to bother him. He said he hadn’t been feeling too good anyway and I don’t wanna get sick…”

It was a lame excuse and she could tell by his face that he wasn’t buying it one bit.

“That dude ain’t good for you,” he said shaking his head.

“You don’t know him,” she argued. “We’re fine.”

He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to argue but she cut him off before they could argue. “Listen,” she sighed. “Can we talk about this when we have lunch? I’m really tired.”

After much convincing and coaxing, Ismael conceded defeat and left, promising to see her soon and to check on her later.

As soon as he was out the door, her shoulders sagged and she let out a burdened breath before turning to go check on Christopher.

She stumbled when she entered the room and found him already awake.

“Hey, you’re awake,” she breathed.

He looked at her and she saw that though tired, there was anger burning behind his eyes with that telltale clench of his jaw.

“Why was that clown here?” he asked quietly.

“He helped me grab some groceries and came with me to my doctor’s appointment,” she shrugged, moving to sit down beside him.

“Why him?” Christopher asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Well, I’m not too crazy about Beth right now and I didn’t want to risk the girls snooping and finding you. Ismael was… a safe option.”

“What? I’m not safe?” Christopher asked angrily, the tremor in his voice betraying his hurt.

“Christopher,” she said softly, cradling his face. “You’re in no condition to move anywhere past the bathroom let alone go to the grocery store.”

He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, taking a deep breath and wincing slightly.

“I just, I just don’t wanna be a burden. I don’t want you to have to rely on that clown because of me,” he confessed.

“You’re not a burden. I like taking care of you especially after how you took care of me,” she assured him taking his hand and placing a kiss on it. “Besides you’re getting better, babe.”

“I just wanna get out of this fuckin’ room,” he said smiling slightly.

She bent down to give him a kiss and he held her face gently. “Any day now. Just you wait.”

“I can’t wait to get you back under me,” he whispered against her lips.

“Don’t start what you can’t finish,” she chuckled, getting up.

“Just you wait,” he chuckled tiredly. “You won’t even remember who that clown is.”

“I feel like there’s only one clown here,” she laughed.

“Excuse me?” he said side-eyeing her with a smile.

“Nothing, nothing,” she said innocently, smiling widely.

“Oh, you’re gonna get it,” he said grinning at her devilishly.

“I’m sure I will,” she said tidying up the room and making to step out of the room but he stopped her.

“Hey,” he said softly. “I love you.”

“I know,” she smiled.

“Did you just fuckin’ Han Solo me?”

She answered him with a slight giggle before she produced something that he knew would make him feel better.

“I brought you something,” she said grinning like an idiot.

“What?” he asked raising an eyebrow in confusion. “You know I don’t like it when you spend money on me.”

She held the ultrasound from that day in front of him and his furrowed brow smoothed out as his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

“Is that…?”

“It’s a boy,” she whispered, her face aching from how hard she was smiling. “We’re gonna have a little boy.”

He put a hand over her stomach looking up at her in love and wonder and her eyes welled with tears.

“Holy shit,” he whispered.

“Yeah,” she laughed.

They were caught in a moment that was so wholly real but also overwhelmingly surreal. For better or worse they had a life together. A crazy, complicated and fucked up life. But a life nonetheless.

Holy shit.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed that. School is kicking my butt but I'm trying my best to deliver some pointless fluff *finger guns*


End file.
